The invention relates to the field of stretched fabric three-dimensional structures, such as particularly false walls, false ceilings, false partitions or ornamental structures.
The invention relates more specifically to an illuminated ribband for a stretched fabric three-dimensional structure comprising said ribband to which a stretched fabric is attached.
From patent FR2985298, a false wall is known, backlit by at least one light source in the form of light-emitting diodes incorporated in the ribband and consisting of at least one translucent soft sheet hung by its edges which are provided with means of hanging to a frame, wherein said frame consists of a ribband formed of butt-joined profiles and comprises reception elements capable of cooperating with said means of hanging in order to keep said soft sheet tensioned.
The ribband described in the aforementioned application has however a number of drawbacks. The ribband according to the prior art does not make it possible to obtain blunt, circular or curved shapes. Furthermore, the edges formed by these ribband protrude, which may be hazardous and ungainly depending on the desired final result.
The invention aims to solve these problems by providing an illuminated ribband for a backlit three-dimensional structure.